Extreme Wrestling Entertainment
by MizsPeepseekingJericho
Summary: This is just like WWE, but better. Interviews, promos, matches, funny stuff! Based on Cult of Personality: The New Breed by NutsyTheNuttySquirrel


A bunch of fireworks set off.

**Jim Ross:** Welcome to the new company called Extreme Wrestling Entertainment! This show is called Tuesday Night Fight! Tonight's show is the debut of EWE! I'm good ol' JR and this is my partner The Showstopper Shawn Micheals!

**Shawn Micheals:** Hey JR, good to see ya. Tonight is gonna be the most showstopping night in all of sports entertainment! There's gonna be two titles on the line tonight, the EWE Championship, and the North American Championship!

**Jim Ross: **Yeah, that means two out of the four matches tonight are title matches!

Hornswoggle climbed up the steel steps and rolled into the ring.

**Hornswoggle: **Hello EWE Univeeeerse! This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada (I'm not doing the weights), Edge!

Edge raised his arms in the air. Everyone cheered. (He was in the ring the whole time).

**Hornswoggle: **And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina...Matt Hardy!

Matt's music hit. He ran down the ramp and leaped onto the apron. He did a front flip over the ropes. The ref called for the bell.

Ding! Ding!

The match began as Edge and Hardy locked up. Edge Irish Whipped Hardy into the ropes. Matt Hardy reversed it into a clothesline. Edge, with not a second to lose, got up from the blow. Matt slapped Edge in the face. Edge got steaming mad. All the fans saw the fear in Matt's face. Edge went for a clothesline, but in a split second, Hardy ducked. He whipped Edge into the turnbuckle with all his might. He ran at Edge but he slipped out of the way, causing Hardy to collide with the turnbuckle. Edge climbed up to the top rope to attempt a Tornado DDT.

Lita's music hit and she walked down to the ring. She walked over to Edge's corner. Matt stared in shock as Lita made her way down to the ring, but he noticed Edge winking at Lita. Matt ran at Edge. Lita grabbed Matt's ankle and he tripped. Edge picked up Matt and did his signature DDT. He went for the cover.

1!

2!

Kickout!

Edge walked to the corner. All the fans cheered to his signature taunt. They yelled "Spear! Spear!". Edge did what he did best, and Speared Matt Hardy. He started riling up the fans.

Jeff Hardy's music hit. Edge went for the cover on Matt.

1!

2!

3!

The bell rang. Edge climbed to the top rope and started celebrating. Jeff slid into the ring, checking if Matt was okay. He picked up Matt and when the fans least expected it, he did the Twist Of Fate on his brother and dragged him to the middle of the ring. He climbed to the top rope and did the Swanton Bomb on Matt. The crowds cheers quickly turned to boos. Edge noticed it and started pushing back Jeff Hardy. Jeff put his arms in the air and slowly walked away, nodding.

**Commercial.**

The camera showed the backstage where Trish Stratus was holding a microphone.

**Trish Stratus:** Hello. I'm Trish Stratus, and I'm the EWE interviewer. Joining me at this time is a member of our sister show, Extreme Saturday, by the way, it's on every Saturday, it's Christian.

Christian walked up.

**Christian: **Move out of the way. Trish. Everybody knows that you were making out with Hornswoggle...(He grins), Now I'm gonna say this once and I'm not gonna say this again, I'm going to be the Saturday Night Champion. On Saturday I will beat everybody in the championship gauntlet match!

**Trish Stratus: **And that comes from the Canaidian jerk, the ONLY Canadian jerk, Christian...(She glares at Christian)

The screen went black. A guy with a hood walked up to the screen. He had a mic in hand.

**?: **The EWE can't handle me! Next Tuesday Night I will completely CRUSH the person who's facing me and blocking my path! Then I will cause more chaos then EVER before...

The screen showed cops arresting people and riots taking place before turning back to Trish Stratus and Christian. It then went back to JR and Micheals at the commentary booth.

**Shawn Micheals:** It's been a crazy night so far!

**Jim Ross:** Yeah, but I can't wait for the North American Title match, coming up next!

All of a sudden Burn It To The Ground by Nickelback started playing. Micheal Cole walked out.

**Micheal Cole:** Can I have your attention, PLEASE! I am gonna take the place of Jim Ross.

Cole walked over to the commentary table. Shawn Micheals got up from his seat and Sweet Chin Music-ed Cole.

Mick Foley's music hit, and he walked out with a microphone.

**Mick Foley:** After this title match, I'll introduce the new General Managers, now let's get this match STARTED!

**Commercial.**

CM Punk's music hit.

**Hornswoggle: **Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, CM Punk!

Chavo Guerrero's music hit.

**Hornswoggle: **Introducing second, from El Paso, Texas, Chavo Guerrero! This is a 10 man over the top rope Royal Rumble match!

The bell rang.

Chavo immediately climbed up to the top rope. CM Punk springboarded and kicked Chavo out of the ring, but Chavo grabbed the rope before he fell to the ground.

Paul London's music hit. He ran to the ring and jumped over the ropes, landing a crossbody on Punk. Chavo rolled under the ring. CM Punk was holding his chest in pain. Paul London grabbed Punk and dragged him to the center of the ring. He then climbed up to the top rope, focusing on Punk. Then the lights turned out... Small lights lit up in the form of a jacket.

_Break the walls down!_

Chris Jericho ran down the ramp and circled the ring, slapping fan's hands. He then ran back up the ramp and disappeared backstage. All the fans noticed Paul London outside the ring. He fell off the top rope when the lights turned out. Chavo came out from under the ring as London walked back up the ramp. Chavo climbed up to the top rope and did the Frogsplash to Punk. Punk clutched his ribs harder, grimacing in pain.

Chris Masters' music hit. He slapped a few fan's hands before rolling into the ring. Chavo started stomping on Masters. He picked up Masters and did the Three Amigos. He picked Masters up again and did a belly to belly suplex. He rolled Chris into the middle of the ring. Right when Chavo climbed up to the top rope, the lights turned out again. Everyone heard the smack when Chavo hit the floor, but didn't see it.

_Break the walls down!_

Jericho pointed to the audience and left. The lights turned back on. Chris Masters stood up. He saw Punk laying in the middle of the ring, and a perfect opportunity.

Zack Ryder's music hit. Zack took the time to slap every fan's hand before jumping over the top rope from the apron. Chris Masters ran and did a huge clothesline, eliminating Ryder. All the fans booed. Chris Masters turned into a knee to the face, and he fell over the ropes and onto the floor. Punk started celebrating. And then...

_Break the walls down!_

Chris Jericho ran back down the ramp and slapped the fan's hands. Punk slid under the bottom rope and approached Jericho. But Jericho kept running around the ring. Punk waited until Jericho ran to him, and then he threw Jericho into the ring. Jericho tried to clothesline Punk, but Punk ducked and Jericho flew over the ropes. Punk applauded.

JTG's music hit. A big wave of boos also hit. He ran at Punk, but Punk dodged it and JTG got a face full of turnbuckle. Punk did the Running Bulldog to JTG. He started to set up for the GTS. Jericho came up behind Punk, Punk turned around and Jericho hit the Codebreaker. JTG picked up Punk and tossed him out of the ring.

Drew McIntyre's music hit. He slowly walked towards the ring, glaring at all the fans.

**To be continued...**


End file.
